


Day 181

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [181]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [181]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 181

Aveline, Brenna, and Donic met up with Noll, Hugh and Thrask in Darktown. She had kept this part of her plan from the mages. She wanted to say she believed Hawke would have gone along with her plan, and mostly she did, but if word got back to Anders, Aveline would lose her best source of information into maleficar activity in the city.

Both Thrask and Hugh were templars who opposed the worst actions of the templars, and were the most willing to work with the guards. Keran would also have been a good choice but he had bad memories associated with forced possession. Aveline tried to avoid sending people into situations where their past might affect their judgment. Brennan’s posting in the Alienage was the biggest exception to that rule but that was a very unique situation.

The main issue with their group was that fully armored templars and guards would stand out in Darktown like a mabari at an Orlesian ball. She had sourced confiscated mercenary breastplates and helmets from the barracks and they had strapped cloth over their shields to mask the heraldry. Not as much protection as she would have liked but surprise was their best weapon here.

Noll led the way to the hideout. The mages were skittish and there were two escape routes aside from the main entrance. Thrask and Brennan took one, Noll set up by the other. Aveline Donnic and Hugh took up position near the front door, giving the others time to prepare before going in.

Having had more conversation with Anders then she ever wanted, she knew the mage wouldn’t surrender to capture. They would go in fast and strike hard. She looked at Hugh and Donnic. Donnic gave her the small smile and nod that made her feel like everything would be OK.

At Aveline’s signal Donnic kicked in the door and Aveline rushed through. There were seven mages there, more than Aveline expected, all seated around a table pouring over books and scrolls. Probably trying to figure out what went wrong yesterday. She had her sword through the nearest one’s chest before they realized what was happening.

One bolted for the back, Aveline let her go, Trask and Brennan could handle her. Donick was by her side now, his own blade slicing through the throat of another mage. Hugh was at their backs, Aveline hopped, suppressing any healing the mages attempted. She smashed a shield into another mage, knocking him over the table in a splatter of blood and a crunch of bone. Noll appeared from a closet throwing knives into the backs of the surviving mages. Aveline and Donnic have each mage one last stab to make sure they were really dead. The fight was over much faster then Aveline expected. Maybe they were drained from the ritual, or maybe these were not the leaders, as she had assumed.

Thrask and Brennan came back in dragging a captured mage behind them. Aveline was more than happy to let the templars have their prisoner. Noll led them to the cell where they had been holding the captured templars. The ones they had been intending to force demons into.

Hopefully this would improve the relations between the guards and the templars, Aveline doubted it, but it was possible.


End file.
